<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Suga' Bear by SlothSpaghetti</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015474">Suga' Bear</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlothSpaghetti/pseuds/SlothSpaghetti'>SlothSpaghetti</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Devil All the Time (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Plugs, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, F/M, Fingering, Historical Inaccuracy, Mommy Kink, Oral Sex, Pegging, Sex Toys, Soft!Lee Bodecker, Sub!Lee Bodecker, strap on</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:53:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlothSpaghetti/pseuds/SlothSpaghetti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee loves power and control, but what's he like when he hands it all over to you?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Bodecker/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This all started because of an ask on Tumblr... and it's just steam-rolled this new thing for me apparently.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s started out as a dream, you’d be in the kitchen on your knees in front of Lee, something really not out of the ordinary. You’d dribble chocolate syrup on his dick only to suck it off, again happening pretty often cause your sweet tooth rivaled his sometimes, and he loved how messy you got. It always led to more sex in the shower. </p><p>But then the dream would shift, he’d be laying in bed and you’d be licking honey off his nipples, then his cock. He’d feel some of it drip down his balls and between his cheeks. And you would follow it, licking and sucking wherever you could find the sweet nectar.</p><p>When the tip of your tongue would ghost over his hole, he’d wake up in a sweat and with a raging hard on. In a mix of shame and fear, he’d take himself to the bathroom and fuck his own fist until he was cumming all over the sink. He’d go back to bed, unsatisfied and full of questions. Lee would wrap his arms around you, let you curl up into his chest, and try not to feel like he was letting you down as a man. </p><p>It got so bad that he started struggling to think of anything else though, filled with a sudden anxiety that you’d reject him. He needed to know what it would feel like, figuring that would make the dreams stop. But Lee was not good about expressing his wants when clear-headed, which is why he just blurted it out one day while you were lazily sucking on his cock, helping him relax after a rough day.</p><p>“Wan’ your mouthonmyass.”</p><p>It takes you a moment to release him, a little string of drool still connecting your lips to his cock. You look almost drunk, eyes a bit unfocused and lips wet and plump. A smile graced your face and you kissed your way down his cock, over his balls, nuzzling at the hot, soft flesh between his legs.</p><p>The hot breath you blew across his hole made him shudder. You moved his legs for him, just like he did to you when he ate your pussy. This felt good, letting you manipulate his body into position. Sometimes he forgets how strong you are, but then he was suddenly very glad you were so strong.</p><p>“Fuck,” he gasped, hips bucking up. The only thing keeping on the bed was your firm grip on his hips.</p><p>Oh, this was better than any dream. If he thought your mouth was magic before, now he was absolutely fucking certain it’s heaven on earth. You licked and sucked on his hole until he was loose and his cock his leaking all over his tummy. Lee was pretty sure he was gonna die soon if his dick didn’t get some kind of attention and he <em>begs</em> you for it. Your fingers wrapped around his cock and he cums before he can stop himself.</p><p>“Holy shit.”</p><p>He was still gasping for air, trying to cover from an earth-shattering orgasm.</p><p>“Next time, you should let me finger you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mommy's New Toy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pegging Lee Bodecker, it's the dream</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lee’s sweating, can feel the sheets sticking to his back and he’s barely moved from this position. His legs spread wide with knees bent up. Three fingers in his ass and your mouth on his cock and he feels like he’s drowning. He’s been on the edge of cumming for well over 10 minutes now. You keep making this motion every time you pull out of him that brushes up against this spot inside him that sends a spark right through him, sending him out of his haze,  a jolt of electricity right through his cock and it takes all his willpower to hold back.</p><p>“You've been such a good boy for me, baby. Letting me love on ya, being so sweet for me.”</p><p>His body flushed impossibly hotter at that, heat somehow able to rise in his cheeks while a whimper passes his lips.</p><p>“Please, I finished the candy.”</p><p>Your tongue thrust into his waiting mouth, tasting the hints of the sugary jawbreaker you told him to suck on while you prepped him, enjoying your own treat to suck at the same time. The fingers slowly ease out of him, only to be replaced by a blunt pressure right up against his slick hole. Lee whimpered again, unable to keep his hips still while he waited.</p><p>“Relax, Suga’ Bear, Mommy promised to take good care a ya.”</p><p>Lee squeezed his eyes shut, embarrassed and hot every time you say that to him, he doesn’t need to tell you he likes it, his dick does that for him as it twitches and leaks a little on his stomach. You watched his face as you pushed the fake cock inside of him. His mouth fell open and a low groan rumbled through his chest when you were finally seated fully inside him.</p><p>“Suga’ c'mon, relax for mommy. Lemme see those pretty blues. Tell me how it feels.”</p><p>“S'tight, s-so big.”</p><p>Lee can barely focus on anything except not cumming and the way you're holding his face, your thumb rubbing his cheek gently. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes. Lee could stare into your beautiful face for the rest of his life and still not have his fill. Your soft expression was so full of love and desire for him.</p><p>“Had to get a big cock for my big boy didn’t I? Can’t leave ya wantin’. Mommy’s gotta spoil her best boy, don’t I? I’m gonna start movin’ and you cum whenever ya need to baby.”</p><p>Lee likes to think he held out for a while, he wanted to enjoy the sloppy wet drag of your cock in his hole, savor it for as long possible, but you always knew just what to do to push him over the edge. You never tortured him like this when was so loose and open for you. Kissing and sucking and biting all over his neck and chest, making sure everyone who’d see him tomorrow at work would know exactly who he belonged to. You’d pound into him with enough force that headboard shook and that tomorrow when he sat down at his desk he’d be reminded of how good you were to him.</p><p>“That’s it Suga’ Bear, takin' Mommy’s cock so well. Fuck you feel so good. I wanna see ya cum just like this, I ain’t gonna touch your dick. You can do it, baby, be mommy’s good boy. C'mon now.”</p><p>You were angling your thrusts, grinding your hips right up against his sweet spot, and he was trying to cum. He wanted to spill his seed all over his soft tummy for you but it just wasn’t enough.</p><p>“Mommy please,” he whimpered.</p><p>Your fingers pinched his nipple, hard, and Lee swore he saw the gates to heaven when he came undone. His whole body went slack as you fucked him through it, milking every last drop from his body. It was all he could do to just hold on and murmur your name.</p><p>“S'good Suga’ Bear, mommy’s best boy, ya did so good for me. So pretty baby, like a goddamn picture. Such a good boy for me. Love you so much, baby.”</p><p>“Love you too, Mommy.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Lunch Playtime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>more inaccurate sex toys for the 60's</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The old wooden chair squeaked as Lee leaned back and rubbed his eyes. Piles of reports, work orders, and cases surrounded him. He was exhausted, eyes barely focused on words in front of him, but it was almost lunchtime. The picture of you on his desk, the day you dragged him out to the lake for a day of sun and cool water, was barely visible around the clutter. A small smile graced his lips as moved the sheets out of the way so he could touch your cheek.</p><p>Lee checked his watch, you should be free right now.</p><p>“You’ve reached the Meade County Carnegie Library, how can I help you today?”</p><p>“Hey Darlin’,” Lee sighed into the phone, your voice already washing over him.</p><p>“Let me transfer this to the back office, one second, sir.”</p><p>Lee feels something flutter in his gut. Your professional librarian voice always makes him giddy, like your playing pretend with him, like you haven’t been married for almost 5 years now. He looks into the empty mug on his desk and hums, waiting for you, trying not to be impatient, you hated that.</p><p>“Hey Suga’ Bear.”</p><p>That giddy feeling in his belly rolls up his spine with a shiver.</p><p>“You doing okay? You don’t normally call me during work?”</p><p>“Just thinking about ya Mama, looking at your pretty picture on my desk.” He touches his finger to the frame again before digging into the jar of candy on his desk.</p><p>“That so? Cause it sounds like you're about to ruin your appetite with sweets before you eat the lunch I made ya.”</p><p>He stops moving, caught sticky-fingered even over the phone. It’s times like these when he wonders if you’ve got some kind of sixth-wife sense about him and candy. He clears his throat and pulls his hand back, you were right anyway. It was lunchtime anyway. He excuses himself for a moment, locks the door to his office, and pulls the blind down before grabbing his lunch out of his briefcase.</p><p>“You made my favorite,” he smirks at the thermos of homemade soup.</p><p>“Course, only the best for my baby.” He can hear the smile in your voice. “Did you find what else I left ya?”</p><p>Lee pauses. That could mean one of two things. The last time you snuck something in with his lunch, it was a pair of your panties with a note attached that you wanted him to ruin them before he got home. Which he did, instantly opening his trousers at his desk and fisting the lace undies around his cock, making sure to catch every dribble of cum. You rewarded him when he got home with his favorite dinner and a blow job while you wore nothing but those panties.</p><p>“What… Darlin’? I’m sorry, I don’t know what I’m looking at it.”</p><p>It was heavy, the metal thing in his hand was maybe a few inches long and flared with an engraved base.</p><p>“Looks like’d make a poor paperweight Mama.”</p><p>
  <em>“Hmm, s'not a paperweight baby boy.”</em>
</p><p>His fist closed around the thing, your words sending another shiver up his spine. You were really in a teasing mood, the tone of your voice shifting into the dominating, soft tone you usually saved for the bedroom.</p><p>“Wanna treat my boy special tonight. You’ve been so busy with work. Ya need to let go, baby, don’t like you feelin’ all wound up all the time. Let Mommy take care of ya.”</p><p>Heat bloomed in his cheek and he shifted in his chair. Lee cleared his throat again. You were never this forward over the phone. Hell, you were barely forward outside the house. Everyone in town believed you to be this meek little librarian, all soft and sugar-sweet on the big bad sheriff, but he knew different.</p><p>“Mama,” he tried to sound firm and unaffected by your words, but you knew and he knew it. He was about to do whatever you asked because Lee was a good boy for you, always wanted to be your special boy. “Still don’t know what I’m s'posed to do with this.”</p><p>“It’s for you Suga’ Bear, goes in that cute lil pink a yours.”</p><p>He nearly drops it, almost lets the toy fall off his desk when it actually slipped from his fingers.</p><p>“Ri-right now?”</p><p>“Course, I know ya keep a lil jar vaseline in your top left desk draw honey, wan’ hear your feelin’s bout it. Undo your pants for Mommy.”</p><p>Lee grabs that jar from his desk and drops his pants to the floor, briefs included.</p><p>“Want you to work yourself open some baby, get one of those big fingers a yours real greased up for me. Want ya to be real sweet and nice to yourself. Just like I’d do it.”</p><p>He’s shaking, bent over his desk, and fucking a finger into his ass while his hard dick just swings between his spread legs. He anchors his elbow on this desk while stretching to get the best angle possible.</p><p>“You ready for another finger? Do they feel as nice as mine Suga’ Bear?”</p><p>Lee whimpers. The sound echoes around his office and he was to bite his lip to keep from moaning when the second slicked up finger slides in along the first. He keeps flicking his gaze from the picture of you to the toy next to it.</p><p>“Baby boy, I asked a question. Don’t get too dumb on me now.”</p><p>“No, m'good, promise. Your fingers,” his breath hitches when he accidentally grazes his sweet spot “you- your fingers’re best. S-soft, not all rough.”</p><p>“Mmm, your fingers do always feel real nice in my pussy baby. Love when ya stretch me open with 'em though.”</p><p>You weren’t playing fair. Teasing him like this.</p><p>“Put a little of that jelly on the plug baby and start working your tight hole with that.”</p><p>There’s a small whine, but he does as he's told.</p><p>“S'cold,” Lee whimpers.</p><p>“I know Suga’ Bear, just relax a little. Ya know you can do it. <em>S'not as big as mommy’s cock</em> <em>and you love that. </em>Just gotta work it in and then it feel all nice and snug.”</p><p>His face is on fire, not from the effort of working in the plug but cause of your dirty mouth. Lee honestly can’t believe some of the things you say to him. He loves it though, the thrill of being in his office, on the phone, bent over and just being your special baby during working hours. Your gonna take care of him and that’s all he needs. The plug slips and pops into place, his ring of muscles tightening around the base to hold it in.</p><p>“It-its’s in,” he sighs again, letting his head and shoulder slump. “Feels heavy, but nice. I’m hard as a rock though.”</p><p>“I bet you are baby boy, Mommy’s boy’s always a bit of a slut when it comes playing his little pink pussy. Pull up your pants baby and finish your lunch.”</p><p>He gasps when you call his hole that, clenching automatically and feeling plugs press right up against his sweet spot. A whimper he can’t conceal slips by his lips. He does what he’s told, slowly drawing his briefs and pants back up his body. Hands shakily redo his belt and he whimpers again when he sits down.</p><p>“Mommy, please.”</p><p>The word’s out, he knows he’s goner, ready to fall into a gooey warm syrup for the rest of the day if you’d let him. His cock aches restrained again in his trousers and now every time he shifts his chair he has to close his eyes and focus on not cumming.</p><p>“Don’t ruin your undies, Suga’ Bear.” Lee whimpers again and your voice gets stern, “Be good for Mommy or there won’t be <em>any</em> dessert tonight. I gotta get back to work baby. I love you, call me if you need to.”</p><p>“Yes, Mommy, love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Not a Spanking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>naughty boys get punished.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lee didn't react when you pulled a candy wrapper out from between the couch cushions. He didn't react when you pulled out several more wrappers from the pocket of his work trousers. He didn't even react when, despite not putting a bag of candy in your shopping cart that afternoon, you pulled one from the grocery bag you'd just brought inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, Lee thought he wasn't reacting, but when he got home from work on Monday, he realized his mistakes. You were sat on the couch, still dressed in your work clothes, drinking a Pepsi, and there was no smell of dinner. He removed his shoes, jacket, and utility belt before walked further into the house just like you always told him to do. You didn't greet him with a smile and a kiss like you normally do, you didn't even spare him a glance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"C'mere, baby," you patted the edge of the couch, not the cushion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lee sucked in a shaky breath trying to calm the butterflies in his stomach. He knelt down in front of you, close enough to press his soft tummy to your leg. He tried to control himself, didn't want to seem too needy too early into the night, but your hand brushed past his ear, giving it a soft, gentle rub. Lee nuzzled his face into your lap and wrapped an arm loosely around your calf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ya feelin' sweet, Suga' Bear? Miss Mommy today?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Always miss you during the day," he admitted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A whine escaped him when your hand left his head. He tilted his head up to look at you and bite back another weak noise. You had the empty bag of candy in hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You got some sticky fingers, Baby. Breaking our candy rule quite a few times this month already. What am I supposed to do with you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lee spluttered out an excuse, blaming it on stress at the station and trying to cut down on cigarettes. His hand squeezed your leg, trying to emphasize his sincerity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I believe ya, Suga' Bear, and I'm proud you for final tryna cut back, but you broke a rule we agreed on Baby."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lee dropped his forehead into your lap. He knew you were right, could have easily just talked to you about his eating first, but he didn't. The thought of you laying him over your knee made his cheeks burn. He hated spankings, not just from the bit of sting it gave his ass cheeks, but because of the humiliation of it. The position, his underwear around his ankles, the way it always made him cry, but most of all he hated how fucking hard he always got from it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look at me, baby boy," you tugged on his ear a bit directing his heated face to meet your gaze. "I ain't gonna spank ya this time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A wave of relief washed over Lee and he sighed into your touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You need something a bit more long-term to make the rule stick sweetheart, so no cumming for the rest of the week."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted the spanking, wanted you to beat his ass red until he couldn't sit for a month, this punishment was going to ruin him. It wasn't just the not cumming, it was the inevitable teasing, the torture you would bestow upon him as apart of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Monday ended quickly enough. You let the whole situation sink with him, let him cuddle up against your chest in bed after dinner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tuesday morning started a bit tougher, he woke up to find you making coffee in the kitchen wearing nothing but an apron. He went to work trying to hide how hard his dick was. Throwing himself into work seemed to help calm him down, but then suddenly it was time to go home. Like on Monday night though, it was tame. Cuddling up on the couch to watch some TV before bed. You laid your head on his shoulder and held his hand the whole night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wednesday was a different story. He woke up to you grinding your ass into his crotch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lee, baby, give Mommy one a your fingers," you were already pushing the hand he had wrapped around your waist under your little nightie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hips bucked up into your ass when he felt how wet you were. He didn't want to finger you, he wanted to be inside you, wanted to feel your pussy wrapped around his dick. But he listened to you anyway, was a good boy, and pumped his fingers into your wet pussy. Your hips moved to meet his palm, grinding against the meat of his palm. Lee mouthed at your neck, kissing it just like you liked. He couldn't help what his own hips were doing, he just needs to relieve a little bit of pressure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When you came on his fingers, he whined at the feeling. Your pussy squeezing his fingers and making them sticky with your cum. You made him suck his fingers clean before you got up to make breakfast. He had almost cum just from the taste. It took him longer to get dressed than normal, every brush of the fabric against his skin made him shudder. He had been so close to breaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thursday night, you asked if Lee wanted to play. Of course, he did, he hoped if he was good during playtime you'd let him cum. Getting the plug in his hole felt like a herculean task. He couldn't decide if that was because you were going easy on him to make sure he didn't cum or if you were teasing him to see how far you could push before he begged you to stop so he could still be a good boy for you. But then it was in and a quick tap on the engraved base had him shuddering, dropping his head onto the sheets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You moved to the edge of the bed and tossed a throw pillow on the floor for him to kneel on. Lee carefully moved where you wanted him, stared at your dripping pussy while he waited for permission to devour it. He loved the taste of you, loved every part of you before you were even married, loved every moment of living with you, but he loved that you loved all of him - grumpy, dirty, or needy - most.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you, Mommy," he murmured into your thighs, trying not to think about why his eyes stung with tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you too, Suga'Bear," you smiled down at him, petting his cheek. "You still feel sweet, baby?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he nodded, eager to please and be your special boy. He wanted to give up control and let you make the choices. He was ready to follow wherever you wanted to lead him tonight. You bent down to kiss his lips. It was slow and dirty, your tongue sweeping across his lips until he opened up and let you feast. When you sucked his tongue between your lips his hip thrust into the frilly pillow beneath him and he had to pull back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Show Mommy what that pretty mouth can do then baby."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lee had forgotten that on Friday night, you had agreed to go out to the VFW for dinner and dancing. He burst into the house ready to pin you down and fuck you until the morning, but then he saw you all dressed up. His face scrunched up into a pout, but he went to shower, tried not to think about the ache caused by cleaning himself extra thoroughly. B</span>
  <em>
    <span>e a good boy, be a good boy, be a good boy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the words kept rolling around in his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wanna see ya extra sweet tonight, Suga' Bear, want you to wear a pretty new plug while we're out."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The new plug had a heart-shaped base with a baby blue gem on it. You said it was almost as pretty and sparkly as his eyes. The familiar tingle erupted at the sweet praise and Lee knew tonight was really going to be a test of his endurance. He was able to make it through dinner without much concern, but as the instruments were set up on the small bandstand your hand slid up his thigh and felt himself blush. You smiled sweetly and at him placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dancing was a challenge, even when it was just wholesome and slow. His hand in your hand, your pretty eyes shining up at him. He wanted so badly to press his body into your, feel your skin on his skin, and just get any sort of friction on the erection he was trying to hid in your skirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready to go home?” He bent down to whisper in your ear. “I can’t- anymore, it hurts, Mommy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Lee, thank you for telling me,” You smiled and lead him off the dance floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You waved goodbye to your friends and Lee shook hands with the county commissioner before walking out the doors into the cool night air. You made your way to the back of the parking lot slowly, Lee opened the door for you and kissed his cheek again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You okay, Suga’ Bear?” You asked before Lee could start the cruiser.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your gentle touch, rubbing on his ear with your thumb while your warm palm rested on his cheek was his breaking point. Lee moved across the bench seat and buried his face in your neck. His arms wrapped around you, shaking you with his soft sobs. You ran your hand up and down his back. Lee isn’t sure what’s come over him, but he can’t seem to stop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baby, what’s wrong? You gotta talk to me, sweetheart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna be good, wanna be good, but I need-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lee rubbed his hard cock against your hip, trying to tell you what he needed without saying the words. He was too tight, everything was too tight, and he just needed some kinda release. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mommy, please,” he begged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Use your words, Suga’ Bear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Need to cum,” his lips bumped against your neck, slick with spit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You moved your hand to his dress pants, opening them up, and wrapping your hand around his hot cock. Lee’s breath shuddered, but he tried to move closer to you still. Your other hand moved to cup his cheek, wiping away the stray tears. As you started to stroke his cock, you began to whisper in his ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been so good for Mommy, baby, such a good boy, Mommy’s special boy. I’m so proud of you Suga’ Bear. I want you to cum, honey, cum all over Mommy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lee came with a whimper, clenching around the heart-shaped plug nestled between his cheeks and your voice washing over him. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Sandcastle Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lee and his mommy go on a private beach holiday.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Very slight age regression, nothing major imo, just a grown man enjoying the beach with a childlike wonder.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lee woke up feeling… sweet. Like he just wanted to be your special boy, wanted to play in the water, wanted to lay his head in your lap while you read to him. He didn’t want to be charge or make a choice today. This was his vacation too, he has not got anything more important to do than spend time with his mommy.</p><p>The short stretch of private beach you were on was perfect for those feelings. He spent so much time earlier in the week building sandcastles and digging up shells and showing you the pretty ones you should take home as souvenirs. You were excited that he was enjoying a bit of fun and freedom as just Lee and not Sheriff Bodecker. He’d been so in his head lately, his two-week furlough couldn’t have come sooner. And you both intended to enjoy every moment to the fullest.</p><p>“Suga'Bear, come take a picture with Mommy.”</p><p>You waved at him up on the beach. Lee happily trod out of the water and climbed up the bank. When he plopped down into the sand, his wet shorts were covered instantly. You wrapped a warm arm around his neck, pulling him into a sweet kiss. You held up Polaroid camera and the flash made him blink. With dry hands, you carefully put the sheet of film into your picnic basket and looked at Lee’s pink shoulders.</p><p>“You could use some more sunblock, Baby,” you smiled. “Let Mommy rub ya down.”</p><p>Lee rotated slightly, sighing at the cool feeling of the cream on his skin. As you rubbed in the lotion, working the muscles along his back, shoulders, and chest, he felt his cock stir. He wasn’t really sure how that was possible. You’d wrung three orgasms out of him this morning before breakfast, fucking him through the first two and letting him fuck you for the third. He was pretty sure he was still floating, would be lost without your sure guidance.</p><p>“Mommy,” he giggled when you tickled his sides indicating you were done. “Can I have my Pepsi?”</p><p>“Yeah, Suga'bear, why don’t you sit under the umbrella with me for a bit. Mommy wants to cuddle her special boy.”</p><p>He nodded instantly. Even in the summer heat on the beach, Lee would never say no to being cuddled, especially when he was feeling all cotton candy brained. He scooted over on the blanket while gave him a glass bottle. As he took a swig, he could feel your eyes on him, making his body flush under the attention and his cock harden further in shorts. The drink was barely nestled in the sand before your tongue was in his mouth chasing the taste. You kissed him long and deep, in a way completely inappropriate for outside the house.</p><p>A shout and jolting laughter pierced your veil of privacy under the umbrella. You peck his lips again, then his cheeks and his forehead. The house next to yours was now occupied by an older couple, some newly empty nesters it seemed, and they had no problem disregarding the private property notice.</p><p>“Mommy, no, want,” he couldn’t the words out exactly, couldn’t nail down exactly what he wanted, Lee just knew he wanted you to love on him.</p><p>“Oh I know Baby,” you hushed him softly. “Just gotta be on your best behavior for a little bit then Mommy will treat you real nice.”</p><p>He grumbled, casting his eyes down. Your nipples peaking through your bikini top caught his eye. A soft whine came from his throat and when you picked up your book to start reading again, he laid his head on your chest, eyes crossing a bit as he focused on the thing he really wanted. Slowly your fingers brushed through his hair, ending with you running on his ear. His body went limp at the attention, the simple pressure of your fingers stroking him like a puppy made any thoughts he had disappear.</p><p>Lee didn’t even know he was doing it, half lost in a daydream about going for a walk down the boardwalk for ice cream later. His lips just weakly suckled at your nipples, wet mouth leaving a very obvious wet spot to your otherwise dry suit. When he moved his hand up to remove the mean fabric, you pulled him by the hair off your chest.</p><p>“Is this best behavior baby? You want those two nosey Nellies to see what a dumb slutty baby you are for your Mommy? Bet you didn’t even know you were rubbing your cock on my leg, did you baby? You wanna put on a show, I won’t stop ya Suga'Bear, but you know Mommy won’t play nice when we go inside.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Little Bit Longer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>it's the end of vacation</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lee had been grumpy all day. He always got like this on the last day at the beach house. By this point in a vacation, he struggled not to be in his sugary sweet headspace. A morning at the beach didn’t help, playtime before a nap made him feel a bit better, but dinner was nearly a disaster. For some reason, when Lee’s fish arrived covered a green sauce it triggered some kind of meltdown. He didn’t cause a scene in the restaurant, but the tears in his eyes said it all when you said no dessert if he didn’t eat his dinner. He didn’t even finish half of it.</p><p>At home, he really did cry when you didn’t shower with him, telling him he needed to wash up himself while you packed up for the drive in the morning. You were already in bed when he passed out of the bathroom. He pouted when he saw your nightie on and a book in your lap. Lee yawned, rubbing his eyes when he crawled into bed next to you. His arm looped around your waist.</p><p>“You gonna sleep soon, Mommy?”</p><p>“In a bit, Baby, you should try and sleep, don’t wanna be a grumpy baby on the drive home.”</p><p>At the mention of the 10-hour drive ahead of you tomorrow, he squeezed you and shook his head. He didn’t want to think about that. He squeezed his eyes shut. Maybe if he went to sleep like a good boy, he’d wake up and you’d decide to stay another day. An hour later, you were still reading and he was still awake. Lee couldn’t fall asleep. His body was all stiff, exhausted even, but he felt too awake.</p><p>“Mommy,” he grumbled, drawing the words out until he was just whining. “Can’t sleep.”</p><p>“C'mere Suga'Bear,” you put your book down on the nightstand. “Mommy’s gotchu.”</p><p>He followed your guidance with ease, happy to go where you told him right now. You slid your nightgown down to your waist, you knew him so well. He felt something soft and warm well up inside him. God, he was so lucky to have you. Even when he was tired and sad and grumpy, he just needed a little reminder of how much you loved him to feel better. Lee closed his eyes and wrapped his lips around your nipple.</p><p>The warmth in his chest spread through his whole body. You held him close, stroking and petting his hair. Your fingers brushed against his ear and he hummed, a light sweet tone that his eyes flutter open. There was a soft pop when let your nipple go, a line spit still connecting his wet lips to your soft skin.</p><p>“You okay, baby?”</p><p>Your smile was wonderful. It was something so bright and easy, so lovely and open. He couldn’t help the sting feeling behind his eyes.</p><p>“Mhmm,” he nodded. “I-I jus’ really love you, darlin’. You take such good care a me.”</p><p>“I love you too, Lee. Always.”</p><p>He nuzzled back into your chest, suckling at your breast again. His eyes fell closed quickly as your hand returned to its place in his hair. The tears in his eyes didn’t go away. Lee drifted off to sleep easily with your soft voice washing over him, knowing tomorrow morning he’d have to be a big boy and back to the same old same old, but he had right now. He got to be your special boy for a little bit longer.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>